


Anywhere Else

by ShayLaLaLooHoo



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hunt Wears Prada, New York City, Other, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLaLaLooHoo/pseuds/ShayLaLaLooHoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did not want to be here right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> Told from the perspective of a gender-neutral OC. Happens shortly after the events of "Hunt Wears Prada" but before the masquerade.

I never wanted to be out here.

I wanted to be in New York with Addison, granted, and I wanted to get to know Professor Hunt. But I never thought that I’d already known him as well as I would back home; if anything, spending more time around him confirmed my negative suspicions.

He was proving to be as stubborn, bull-headed, proud, and cruel as I feared.

I did not want to be out here, in the rain, getting soaked to the bone and freezing while he stood in front of me, still looking like he was judging every move I made. I felt like, at any moment, he’d harass me to the point of tears, and wouldn’t feel guilty over it.

It was three in the morning. Addison was asleep in our room at the hotel. I was wet and cold, and tears and rain were streaming down my cheeks as my damp hair clung to my features. He towered over me, messy hair, loosened tie, his dampened shirt clinging to his torso, outlining every muscle. He didn’t wear a finely-tailored jacket, his hair wasn’t perfectly in place, and he didn’t look at me like I was just a student. In fact, the look in his usually cold, steely gaze was intense and scalding, like he was intending to get under my skin and tear me apart. The way he was dressed was entirely unfamiliar, and anyone else who might have approached me like that in the rain would have looked vulnerable. Professor Hunt still looked so in charge of the situation—I almost believed that he could send a bolt of lightning across the sky. 

I swallowed. He was so perfect—his dark hair, that strong jawline, those intense eyes, even down to the slightest glint in his glare. 

I did not want to be here right now.


End file.
